Marshmallow
by nikkie da narutard
Summary: It was a typical day for Chouji. Until a sad Hinata passes him in town... A ChouHina story with plenty of obstacles for the couple to try and get around!
1. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Hi! I'm Nikkie! This is my second fanfic, and I wanted to try using a pair that you didn't hear quite so much about. To any fans who are reading my other story, Moondance, don't worry. I'll still be updating that story too. R&R, and tell me what you really think! Thnkx! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

A Shoulder to Cry On

"Chouji, would you put down the chips for once?" Ino nagged for the umpteenth time. "No girl is gonna fall for a chubby guy like you. Honestly, I don't know one single girl that would."

"Oh, would ya give it a rest, Ino!" Shikamaru sighed. "You're always nagging on him. Let him be!"

" You're one to talk! You're always complaining about everything!"

"Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Ino's face turned bright red. "What did you say!?" Ino was fuming. "That's it! I'm leaving!" With a swish of her ponytail, she left the training ground.

Chouji crumpled up the empty bag of barbeque chips he was holding. "Thanks Shikamaru. She was really starting to get on my nerves."

"You know how she is. Ino always has to be right about everything." Shikamaru chuckled as he thought of all the times Ino had fumed.

"Hey, you wanna go get some barbeque pork?" Chouji was always in the mood to eat. He had to; all Akimichi's had to, so they would have enough energy and chakra. Ino just couldn't get that through her head.

"Nah. I gotta get home. If I'm late, my mom'll kill me."

"Allright. See ya tomorrow!" Chouji beamed at his best friend. He watched as he slowly walked down the road, looking up at the clouds.

Chouji headed the opposite way to get some food. It was almost dusk, and the streets were almost empty. Suddenly, someone turned the corner, running. Her indigo hair flapped behind her in the wind. Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly Chouji wasn't hungry anymore.

Chouji immediately grabbed the sleeve of her jacket, stopping her run. "Hinata, what's wrong?" His face filled with worry at the sight of the Hyuga crying.

Hinata broke down, more tears poured from her moonstone eyes.

Chouji pulled her into a hug. The heiress continued to sob, laying her head on Chouji's shoulder. He waited for her to stop crying. Finally, when she did, she knew he wanted answers.

"Sorry about breaking down like that. I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"It's okay." He whispered soothingly. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well, I was on a date with N-Naruto tonight. Our f-first date. I was r-really excited. I couldn't believe he-he'd finally realized that I l-liked him. Ev-Everything seemed to be going g-great and all, but then he said something about only g-going out with me to make S-Sakura jealous." Hinata was on the verge of tears again, and was having a hard time of not stuttering. "H-He was using m-me! He didn't r-really want to date me!" Hinata wailed.

"I'm so sorry Hinata!" Chouji told her as he rubbed her back. "That Naruto really is a jerk. He's such an idiot!" Chouji tried to show his sympathy.

"Here, let me walk you home." Chouji helped the Hyuga to her feet.

They walked in silence to the Hyuga compound. Soon, they were at the gate entrance.

"If you need anything, you can just come and find me. I'll be at my house." Chouji told the girl.

Hinata gave Chouji a tight hug. "Thank you so much Chouji." She whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back.

Hinata walked through the gates toward her home. Chouji smiled as he watched her.

_So no girl could ever like a chubby guy like me? Well, I hope that's not true, because it'd be really great if this one girl liked me. I think I'm starting to like her…_


	2. Facing Reality

**chapter 2 is here! i know, I update fast. I don't own any of these characters. They are all a creation of my idol, Masashi Kishimoto. Hope you enjoy the fic. R&R. Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 2

Facing Reality

It was bright and cheery when Hinata woke up the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room.

All she remembered was a horrible nightmare she had last night. Naruto had used her to get Sakura jealous. It was awful. The sad news was, she knew it wasn't just a dream. It was reality. Naruto really had taken advantage of her liking him, and she had to accept that.

She also remembered being rescued from her nightmare by a very kind hearted Chouji Akimichi. She never thought that Chouji would ever be the kind of person to make you feel so safe and secure. He didn't mind when she broke down. He even let her hug him and let her feelings out.

"Chouji! Wake up!" Shikamaru banged on his best friend's door. Chouji yawned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head.

"Chouji! Get up already!" Shika was becoming impatient. "Fine. I'll just eat these barbeque chips all by myself."

Chouji shot up from his bed and raced to get dressed. He burst from the door. "WHERE ARE THEY!! I WANT SOME OF THEM TOO!"

"There isn't any." Shika smirked. He loved to torment his buddy.

"SHIKAMARU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT?" Chouji whined at his friend.

Shika chuckled. "Well, it's the only way you'll get up! So, you wanna take a walk around the village with me? Maybe do some cloud watching?"

"Sure!" Chouji had grown fond of watching the white fluffy clouds as they slowly moved through the sky.

The two walked through the main area of the village. Many villagers were out and about on the dirt streets.

"So, where were you last night? I went over to the barbeque pork shop to ask if you wanted to play shogi, but the owner said you hadn't been there."

"I…had a little change in plans. I had to help a friend in need." Chouji wasn't sure if he should tell Shikamaru about the whole fiasco he had gone through last night or not. He figured Hinata would probably be embarrassed if he told Shika, so he decided to keep it private.

"Hey look, there's the Yamanaka flower shop! Let's say hi to Ino!" it was obvious Chouji was trying to change the subject. He never wanted to say hi to Ino.

_A friend in need? Was someone hurt or something? _ Shikamaru's mind began to wander as he followed his friend into the flower shop.

Hinata couldn't get the spiky haired blonde's image out of her head. The heiress felt horrible. She wanted to be comforted again. She couldn't tell Shino or Kiba, because they'd go straight after Naruto and beat him to a bloody pulp. All she wanted to do was forget about the whole incident, and she could think of only one person who could help her do that. She had to find Chouji again.

Hinata knew that Chouji usually went cloud watching with Shikamaru in the mornings, but she didn't know where they did that. _Maybe Ino will know,_ Hinata thought. She combed her hair, pulled on her sandals, and hurried to the Yamanaka flower shop.

* * *

" Chouji? Shikamaru? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be cloud watching or eating you weight in food or something??"There went Ino shooting of her big mouth again.

"Actually we were just about to go cloud watching, but Chouji wanted to stop by to say hi." Shikamaru got right to the point, as always.

"Okay, well, hi." Ino said and went back to rearranging some flowers in a vase.

The door to the flower shop began to open and a familiar voice said "Hey, Ino, do you know where Chouji.." The Hyuga girl stopped midsentence when she realized that he was in the shop.

Chouji turned toward Hinata, a serious look on his face. "Did you need something Hinata?"

Hinata looked over at Shikamaru and blushed, poking her fingers together and looking down at her feet. "Um...well…you're busy right now, so I'll just go." Hinata slowly turned around and walked out of the shop.

Shikamaru looked at his friend strangely. She's acting bizarre.

"I'll see you later." He said quietly.

He hurried out of the shop to catch up with Hinata.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter of this story! For my fans that read my fanfic, Moondance, i should have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I'm kinda stuck on it though. message me if you have any ideas. **


	3. Hinata's Marshmallow

**Hi everyone! wow, I've written the 3rd chapter in less than 2 hours of putting up the 2nd one. That's a personal record for me. I've never been so into a story like I am into this one. Well, anyway, i don't own Naruto or any of the characters. they were all thought up by the genius Masashi Kishimoto. R&R. Anyway, enjoy! Thnkx! -Nikkie **

Chapter 3

Hinata's Marshmallow

"Hinata, wait up!" Chouji spun the Hyuga around. "What's wrong?"

Hinata was surprised to see the boy go after her. _He really must care about me._ Hinata thought.

"I was just feeling kinda down." She answered looking down at the road.

"Well, do you want to go talk about it at my apartment?"

Hinata lifted her head up. He was serious. "Yes. I would like that." She said finally.

The two walked to his house in silence. Hinata couldn't stop thinking about Naruto, and Chouji was deep in thought. _She went to me for comfort again? Does she like me? maybe? No. Of course not. Like Ino, said, no one can like a chubby guy like me. Especially not someone as beautiful as Hinata. Wait. Did I just think that Hinata's beautiful? No, no, No! Kiba and Shino would kill me! _Chouji sighed heavily.

Once they'd reached his home, he invited Hinata inside. Luckily, he wasn't a slob. His apartment was actually very neat and orderly, which was a surprise to most people because of how much food he eats.

Chouji sat down on his couch and motioned for Hinata to come and sit. She slowly made her way over and sat down beside him.

"So, still upset about the whole sitiuation?" Chouji saw that her face seemed dimmer than usual.

"Yeah. I guess I was in to much of a trance to see that he didn't actually like me."

"Hey now, we all make mistakes." Chouji wasn't about to let her blame this on herself.

"I should have realized that he never would have liked me. I'm not pretty like Sakura or Ino."

"That's not true!" Chouji blurted out. Hinata looked at him like he'd just appeared from thin air.

"What, what do you mean?" Hinata never suspected him to say that.

"You're a lot better looking than Ino or Sakura. Actually, I think you're beautiful." Chouji almost whispered.

"Do you really think that Chouji?" _Oh my Gosh. Did he actually say what I thought he said? I must have been dreaming. I'm hearing things, aren't I?_

"I've always thought that." Chouji really was whispering now. Without any warning, Chouji leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

_I'm dreaming. This isn't really happening. It can't be. I must be in heaven. That's it. I'm dead and now I'm in heaven. _Hinata was frozen in surprise and pleasure.

Chouji pulled away from her face, embarrassed at what he'd just done. Hinata could not believe what had just happened. Her hand automatically went up toward her lips.

"Chouji…" she whispered.

"Sorry." He blushed. He really hadn't meant to kiss her, but he couldn't help it. He stared at the floor.

"No." Chouji looked up at her. Her moonstone eyes seemed to shimmer. "You don't have to be." The Heiress pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Hinata, I love you." Chouji managed to say. Hinata kissed him deeply. Chouji ran his fingers through her long silky hair. When they parted, Hinata whispered to him"I love you too."

"But how can you love a fat guy like me?" Chouji sighed.

"You're not fat or chubby or anything like that! You're soft and cushy, like a teddy bear or… a marshmallow. That's it, you're my marshmallow." Chouji laughed at his new petname.

"Well, does that mean you'd want to go out with this marshmallow?"

"Yes. I certainly would." Hinata kissed him playfully.

"Well, then we'll have to tell a few people about it so they don't freak out and decide to kill me." Hinata knew exactly who he was talking about. She had to get Shino and Kiba to be alright with it. If they didn't tell them, and they just happened to notice Chouji with Hinata, things would get bad, fast.

_I hope they're okay with it. They have to be. I don't wanna see Chouji get hurt_.

* * *

**Will Shino and Kiba be okay with Chouji and Hinata as a couple? Nobody knows, I don't even know yet. LOL, well, now the title makes sense. I've always thought of Chouji like a marshmallow. Next Chapter Coming Soon.**


	4. Finding Out

**Here's Chapter 4! I know, it seems like Hinata and Chouji got together too fast, but that's part of the plot. Focus on if Hinata's teammates will approve it! BTW: this chapter takes place the day after Hinata and Chouji hooked up. I don't own Naruto or any characters. R&R. anyway, enjoy! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 4

Finding Out

"Okay, I think we've trained enough for today." Kiba panted. It had been a long day of training for team eight.

Hinata smiled "Okay." Why haven't I told them? I really need to, but I don't think I can.

Kiba and Shino looked at her in amazement. _She barely had a scratch on her. Usually she was having a horrible time after practice, and they had to wait half an hour so she could finally catch her breath. It seemed like she was stronger today too._ Kiba thought.

"Well, Hinata, you're really getting stronger." Kiba gave her his toothy grin. "You're not as tired as usual either. You're not even stuttering."

"I guess not." She hadn't even noticed. She was too busy trying to figure out how to tell her teammates about Chouji.

"Well, do you want to go get some ramen or something guys?" Kiba looked over at Shino who shook his head no. _Yeah, I almost forgot, that's not really Shino's thing, eating in public like that._

"Nope, sorry Kiba I have to wait here." Hinata told him.

"Why?" She has to wait here??

"Someone's coming to take me home."

"Who, Hinata?" _Better not be that stinking Naruto, though I doubt it will be him, since I can't see him taking someone home like that._

"Is it Neji?" Shino joined Kiba in questioning Hinata. The Hyuga girl shook her head.

"It's my…boy...friend." She said very slowly so it would take them awhile to process what she'd just said.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Kiba's head practically popped off. "Who is it? It better not be Naruto!!" Knowing Hinata's crush on him, it probably was.

Hinata looked over at Shino. His fists were balled at his sides.

"Hey. Hinata, ready to go?" A smiling Chouji entered the training ground.

"IT'S- IT'S CHOUJI?! DOES YOUR FATHER KNOW YET?!" Kiba shouted in surprise. He'd never had expected Hinata to ever go out with him.

Hinata's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about how her father would feel, and she knew he wouldn't like it.

Chouji saw Kiba looking from him to Hinata. _Looks like she hadn't told him whom she was going out with._

"You're going out with Hinata? How did this happen?" Shino was talking more than usual.

"Hinata, maybe we should tell them together." Chouji looked over at his girlfriend, but she was out cold from the excitement.

"Hinata!" Chouji rushed over to her side. Kiba looked confused and hurried over too.

"What happened to her?" Kiba asked the Akimichi.

"She fainted, it looks like." He replied. He gathered her in his arms. "I'll take her home now."

"No! I'll take her home!" Kiba looked at him angrily. "I don't trust you yet." Chouji watched as a stubborn Kiba hurried off with an excited Akamaru by his side.

"Great. I'm not trusted." Chouji looked over at Shino. "I don't get why I'm not."

"We don't know the whole story. We'll wait and see what the story is before we even try to trust you." Shino told him coldly.

"Hinata is like a sister to Kiba and me." Shino continued. "If anything happened to her, we would destroy whoever was responsible for it immediately."

Chouji sighed and said goodbye to Shino. _Looks like it will be hard to be with Hinata as long as they don't trust me._

Chouji walked through the forest until he saw a huge tree in front of him. Shikamaru lay next to it, lazily watching the sky.

"Hey Shikamaru." Shika looked over at his friend. He sounded stressed. He hadn't seen him since he'd left the flower shop yesterday morning.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" Chouji sighed heavily as he sat next to Shikamaru in the grass.

"It's a long story." Chouji told him.

"Well, I've got time." Shika knew he'd make time to let his best friend tell his whole story.

"Well," Chouji began. "It involves my girlfriend…"

* * *

**Oh no! Team 8 doesn't approve of Chouji! And Now Hinata has to hide the fact that she's dating from her father! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Trust and Triumph

**I don't own any of these characters. They were all created by Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, R&R, and please review my fanfic Moondance and tell me if I should delete it or not.Thnnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 5

Trust and Triumph

Shikamaru shot up. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Since yesterday." Chouji said proudly.

Shikamaru put his hands in his thinking position. _Who had Chouji been with recently? Me, Asuma, and Ino. I know it's definitely not Ino. Hm. Well, didn't Hinata go looking for him the other day? Hm…_

Shikmaru decided to make a bold move. "So let me guess, you're going out with Hinata Hyuga."

"Wow Shikamaru, right on the nose, as always!" Chouji said. "Well, her team doesn't trust me."

_How can anyone not trust my buddy Chouji! He's never done anything wrong and is always respectable. _Shikamaru thought._ Well, at least he's not insulted by this like I am._

"So what are you going to do about that?" Shikamaru questioned.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to find a way to get them to trust me. But until then, it'll definitely be hard to spend time with Hinata."

"Yeah, I see you're problem. Women are so troublesome. But, I'm glad you're happy, Chouji." Shika gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Shikamaru. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure." Shika lay back on the grass to look at the clouds once more.

Hinata awoke to find herself moving. _Moving? Oh. Chouji must have decided to carry me home. _She figured.

She looked up expecting to see the cheerful Ackimichi boy's face. Imagine her surprise when she saw her Inuzuka friend carrying her.

"Kiba!" Hinata said a little louder than she meant to.

"Oh, hey Hinata. So you've finally woken up." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Where's Chouji?" Hinata had one person on her mind.

"I dunno. Haven't seen him since I left him at the training ground. There was no way I was letting him take you home."

"And why not!?"

"First of all, I didn't get to here the story of how you two became a couple so I don't trust him yet, and second, if Hiashi doesn't know, and I guessing he doesn't, he'd kill him."

Hinata gasped at the thought. _He wouldn't do that would he? There's no way my father would kill Chouji for dating me. Oh, who am I kidding, if he didn't approve of him I know he would._

"Kiba?"

"Yea, Hinata?"

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kiba gave her that fanged grin again.

When they reached the entrance to the compound he set her down. "Now I'm expecting you and Chouji to give me and Shino the full story tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." Hinata smiled at him as he left the compound.

The very next morning, Chouji met Hinata in the center of town. They walked to team 8's training ground where Kiba and Shino were waiting to here an explanation for them being a couple.

Together, the couple explained everything, from the date with Naruto, to Chouji comforting Hinata. The other two stayed silent except for an occasional "hn" from Shino and Kiba's outburst on how he was going to get Naruto for what he did.

When they were finished telling the recent events, Hinata looked up at her teammates. "So do you approve of Chouji now?"

After a few seconds, Shino replied with a "Yes." Kiba hesitated to answer.

"Oh all right." He said finally.

"Chouji smiled happily at Hinata, who then gave him a quick hug.

"But you know, Hiashi won't be happy with it." Chouji's face dropped. He hadn't even thought of that. He looked at Hinata who had her head down sulking.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to keep this dating thing a secret. I've only told Shikamaru that I'm going out with you, and as long as no one like Ino or Naruto finds out we'll be fine." Chouji sounded a lot braver than he felt.

"Really, do you think that'll work?" Hinata eye's were full of hope again.

"Yeah. And don't worry, we can still go on dates and stuff, it'll just have to be later in the day."

"You know that actually might work." Kiba told them.

Shino nodded. He then said something about getting home, since it was almost dusk now.

"Yeah so do I." Kiba laughed. "Who knew you're explanation would take the whole day?"

"Hinata and Chouji just shrugged. They said goodbye to Kiba and Shino as they left.

Chouji pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed her deeply. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his spiky brown hair.

When their lips pulled apart, Chouji asked Hinata "Will you mind if I tell my dad were dating? I know he won't mind."

"You can tell him." Hinata told him as she took her arms from around him.

_I'm so glad this will actually work, _Chouji thought_. It will actually work…_

* * *

**Aww! Let's Hope it works! The next chapter will probably be them on a date, which will come out soon. Remember, read Moondance and tell me if I should just delete it, because It's starting to give me writer's block, and that so won't be good for this story!**


	6. The First Date

**Hi! Nikkie again. I don't own any of these characters. enjoy!R&R. Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 6

The First Date

Hinata sighed as she walked to her training grounds. It was almost dusk, and most of the villagers had gone inside for the evening.

_Perfect._ She thought. _Nobody's out._ She definitely didn't want to have to explain to anyone why she was wearing a skirt and blouse, or why she was out so late.

Hinata smiled thinking of how Chouji would react when he saw her. _He's only seen me in my jacket and ninja clothes. He'll definitely be in for a surprise now._

Chouji was patiently waiting for Hinata to arrive at her training grounds. It was their first actual date, and he was more than a bit nervous.

Suddenly, Hinata walked across the grounds. Chouji's jaw dropped in shock as he saw her in her lavender blouse, white cotton skirt, and lavender high heels.

"Wow." He couldn't help but say it. She looked amazing.

"Thanks." Hinata blushed. "You don't know how hard it was to get out of the compound wearing this. I had to walk barefoot half the way and leave through my window." She smiled.

"You didn't have to do, that, Hinata." Chouji couldn't help but feel immensely happy that she wanted to look her best for the date.

"Well, ready to go eat?" Hinata nodded and the two walked arm in arm to a restaurant.

Before they knew it, the two were seated in a booth, hot food in front of them. Hinata slowly picked up her utensils and began eating. Chouji hesitated.

_How am I gonna do this? I don't wanna look like a pig in front of her!_

Chouji slowly began to eat his food. He was trying hard not to eat it too fast, or too rudely. Even so, he still finished a few minutes before Hinata did.

"So, how did your father react when he told him we were going out?" Hinata had been wondering what exactly Chouza Ackimichi would do.

"Well, he was more than surprised. But he said he was really happy for us, and he said he wouldn't tell your father, unless things got really serious." Chouji told her. "He also said something about "Chubbies really do rule!" Hinata giggled. _Wow. Her giggle is so cute. _Chouji couldn't help but lush when he heard her giggle like that. She sounded so happy and bubbly. It made him feel all tingly hearing her laugh like that. He smiled at Hinata as she shyly poked her fingers together and blushed. _She is just so cute..._

The couple didn't notice an angry Neji watching them from the restaurant's entrance.

_So that's why she's been gone lately. She's going out with the fatso Ackimichi._ Neji wrinkled his nose at the thought of his name. He watched as Chouji told his cousin something that made her giggle. Neji gritted his teeth.

_I have got to tell Hiashi about this immediately._ Neji dashed off to tell the Hyuga leader.

A few minutes later, Chouji payed the bill and the couple left the restaurant. Chouji led her to the nearby beach, one of his favorite places to go at night.

"Chouji, why are we at the beach?" Hinata asked him as he led her to a bench. Chouji sat down. Hinata sat beside him.

Chouji leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Look up and you'll see why."

Hinata looked up in the sky. She held her breath as she saw thousands of bright twinkling lights gleaming in the sky.

"They're beautiful." She sighed in contentment as she continued to gaze up at the stars.

"Just like you," Chouji said. "You're my star. Whenever I look into your eyes, that's what I see. Two, glimmering, shining, sparkling stars."

Hinata couldn't help but sigh at his words. They were so beautiful. _He says the most interesting things._

"C-Chouji, y-you're just f-full of sur-surprises." The wind had picked up, and Hinata's teeth had begun to chatter.

Chouji pulled the girl into a hug to keep her warm. She smiled and laid her head down on his chest. He was so soft, like a baby blanket.

"My marshmallow." Hinata murmured.

"My star." He whispered back.

The two continued to gaze up at the sky, wishing the night would never end.

* * *

**Aww. So sweet. Well, the next chapter will be up soon. BUT, it won't be up until I either have deleted my fic Moondance or have had enough people tell me to continue it. So, the next chapter will most likely be up by Friday, and Moondance, probably will be deleted. Till next time! -Nikkie**


	7. The Secret Slips

**Hi again! Remember, I don't own any of these characters, they're all Masashi Kishimoto's. R&R.**

**BTW: this chapter begins as Hinata is leaving the date.Enjoy! -Nikkie**

Chapter 7

The Secret Slips

As much as Hinata didn't want to leave, she knew she had to get home before anyone found her missing.

The young heiress slowly opened the front door to the Hyuga mansion. The lights were off. _Good. They're asleep._

She closed the door as quietly as possible. With her high heels in one hand, she crept barefoot up the stairs and to her room.

She opened the door and to find an outraged Hiashi and an impatient Neji waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Hiashi icily said, even though he already knew where she was.

"I was visiting Kurenai sensei."

"Dressed like that?"

Hinata hesitated to answer. She hoped he didn't know she was lying. "Yes."

"Liar!!" He slapped the heiress across her pale face. "You were out with the Ackimichi!"

Hinata gasped, fighting back tears of pain. "H-how did you know?"

"Neji saw you two together at a Blazing Lilies."

Hinata gasped again. _That was the name of the restaurant we went to._

"Hinata Hyuga, I forbid you from coming in contact with this Ackimichi scum!"

"What did he ever do to you?" Hinata could feel her blood boiling.

"Worthless Daughter!" Hiashi punched the girl in her face hard. "You will do what I say, without question or backtalk!" Hiashi gave his daughter a look of hatred as he stepped around her to the door.

"Come, Neji." Hiashi said. "Let's leave Hinata alone now."

* * *

It was a blissful morning and Chouji was taking his morning stroll with Shikamaru. Suddenly, Sakura ran up to Chouji, her eyes big.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Chouji asked her.

"Is it true, are you really going out with Hinata?" Sakura completely ignored what he's asked her.

Chouji looked over at his friend with a questioning look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell anyone." Shikamaru plainly told him. "You know I'm not one for gossip."

"So it is true! Oh my gosh!" Sakura squealed and ran off.

Chouji scratched his head. "How did she know that? Did someone see us together last night or something?"

"I dunno. Let's ask Ino. She's always talking about the latest gossip." Chouji nodded at his friend and the two slid into the flower shop.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino said. "Have you seen Naruto lately? He's got two black eyes! He said something about Kiba and Shino doing it because of something he did to Hinata." Her eyes sparkled at the excitement of her gossip.

"And speaking of Hinata, Chouji- Oh Chouji you're here too!" Ino had been oblivious to him until he'd come up in her gossip.

"Chouji are you dating Hinata or is that some joke someone pulled. I'm pretty sure it is, because I mean, who could like a fat guy like you, ya know?" Ino was talking a mile a minute rambling on and on.

"Ino," Shikamaru interrupted her. Ino either didn't notice or just ignored him, because she continued to ramble on.

"And Hinata is always going after Naruto anyway, so it's kind of a dumb joke since you guys would never be together, and-"

"Ino!" Shikamaru said louder. Ino stopped talking. "What Shikamaru?"

Chouji didn't wait for Shikamaru to talk. He was so angry with Ino. She didn't know everything.

"INO! I AM NOT FAT! AND I AM DATING HINATA SO HA! SOMEONE CAN ACTUALLY LIKE A GUY LIKE ME, AND YA KNOW WHAT? CHUBBIES RULE!" Couji was yelling in Ino's face now. She just stared at him like he was an alien from Mars.

Chouji beamed as she stood frozen in her spot. Shikamaru smirked.

"So, who told you about Hinata and Chouji?" Shikamaru asked Ino, who was still recovering from her shock.

"I overheard Naruto telling Sakura."

Chouji wrinkled his face. _Naruto? How'd he find out?_ Chouji sighed.

"Aww man, I hope Hinata's dad doesn't find out…"

* * *

**Wow. Intense huh? lol. I tried to add a little humor into this chapter, so tell if you like it or not. Next Chapter coming soon!**


	8. The Mission and the Potion

**Hi everyone! Nikkie here. Remember, i don't own any of these characters. Also, I will NOT be deleting my fanfic Moondance. **

**BTW: this chapter takes place at the same time and area of chapter 7.R&R. Enjoy!Thnkx. -Nikkie**

Chapter 8

The Mission and the Potion

Chouji ran out of the flower shop to look for Hinata. Along the way he ran into Tenten and Lee, who both stared at him strangely.

"Have you guys seen Hinata?" Chouji asked them.

"Nope. Aren't you going out with her?" Tenten looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah." Chouji answered.

"Well, you better go find her." Tenten told him.

"Right." Chouji set off once more.

He continued to walk around the town. He finally found Hinata walking with Kiba.

"Hinata!" Chouji gave her a hug. "We have a problem."

"Chouji..." Hinata whispered. Chouji saw a huge bruise on Hinata's cheek and a welt on her lip. "He found out…"

Chouji's eyes grew wide in horror. He pulled Hinata into a big reassuring hug. "Oh, Hinata, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, Chouji-kun. You didn't do anything." Hinata told him.

"Uh, guys." Kiba interrupted. "This isn't a good place for you all to be together."

Hinata wriggled out of the hug. "He's right." She said. "My father doesn't want me to be in contact with you."

Chouji frowned. He began to think of all the possible things they could do to stay together.

"I got it!" Chouji told her after a moment. "We'll go see the Hokage. She'll help us."

Hinata nodded and the two left together in a hurry to go see the Hokage.

"So, you two want me to give you all a mission so you can be together despite the words of Hiashi?" The couple nodded at Tsunade's words.

Tsunade laughed. "I wondered when the heiress would go against her father's word." She smiled. "All right, I'll give you a month long mission. I do have this scroll that needs to be delivered to the Kazekage. Do you two think you can handle it?"

Hinata and Chouji nodded happily. _A whole month together!_ Chouji sighed in contentment. _How lucky can a guy get?_

"Great!" Tsunade grinned at the two as she poured herself a glass of sake. "You can head out as soon as you all have packed."

"Neji, I need you to do me a favor." Hiashi grinned. "Have Hinata take this without realization." Hiashi handed Neji a glass bottle.

Neji stared at the red liquid inside the bottle. "What will it do to her?" Neji asked. _I'm not about to physically harm my cousin._ Neji thought.

"It will make her fall out of love with the Ackimichi boy."

Neji bowed to Hiashi. "I will do as you say." Neji said respectfully as he exited the room.

Hinata was walking to her home when a blonde in a purple outfit ran to catch up with her.

"Need something Ino?" Hinata asked the loud mouth Yamanaka.

"Are you seriously going out with Chouji or is it just some pity thing." Ino asked. _Here she goes, mouthing about Chouji again. _Hinata thought.

"Yes, I'm going out with Chouji, and it's because I love him, not some 'pity thing'." Hinata snapped at Ino. Hinata then recapped the last few days with little detail.

When Hinata finished, Ino's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. _Chouji did that?_ Ino thought. _Fatso Chouji? No way…_

"You don't really love Chouji." Ino's eyes narrowed as Hinata quickened her pace.

"You're just using him because you can't have Naruto."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Ino. "I LOVE CHOUJI FOR WHO HE IS AND HE LOVES ME! I'M OVER THAT STUPID NARUTO! OVER HIM! I LOVE CHOUJI! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK LITTLE HEAD!" Hinata scowled at the Yamanaka. Then she spun around and stomped to her home.

Ino blankly watched the angry Hinata leave. "Geez," Ino said aloud. "What's everyone's problem about yelling in my face?"

* * *

**A mission! A mission! Exciting, huh? Well, the next chapter will be up real soon **


	9. The Mission Begins

**Hi everyone! I'm SO sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I'm really kicking myself for making you all wait. That's one of my pet peeves, and I did it. It'll never happen agin, though. Anyway, i don't own any of these characters. Enjoy! R&R! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 9

The Mission Begins

Hinata entered her home quietly. She hurried up to her room to begin packing for her mission. She looked through her closet, grabbing every cute or pretty clothing item she had. She was almost done packing when Neji opened her door.

"Oh! Neji! Do you need something?" Hinata looked at her cousin and gave him a small smile.

"I…" Neji quickly tried to think of an excuse for him coming to her room. "I wanted to apologize for getting in the way of you and Chouji."

Hinata dropped the hairbrush she was packing. "You What?" She looked at her cousin in surprise.

"It..It was wrong for me to interfere with your relationship with Ackimichi."

Hinata's eyes were wide. "Th-Thank you for saying that."

Neji bent down and picked up the hairbrush she dropped. He slid it in her bag, and secretly slid the potion Hiashi gave him in there, too.

"Going on a mission?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I've got to get going." She zipped her bag and pulled her pack on.

"Good luck." Neji bowed as she left the manor.

Hiashi stood in the hallway waiting for Neji to return. Neji bowed at the clan leader, showing he had done the deed of giving Hinata the potion. Hiashi nodded in approval.

"It's for the good of the clan," Neji reminded himself as he left the manor for his daily training.

Chouji was practically running to the main gate to the village. He couldn't wait to spend time with Hinata without anyone being in the way. A smile crept across his face as he thought of her silky indigo hair and her shining eyes.

"Hinata!" Chouji called out as she came into view. The small girl's cheeks turned pink as she waved to him.

Chouji soon caught up with her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Eep!" Hinata squealed as he pulled her into the hug. He laughed as she playfully wriggled out of the hug.

"Well, are you ready to leave this troublesome town for a month." Hinata nodded vigorously.

"Then Let's go!" Chouji and Hinata raced out the gates, onto their new adventure together.

The sun was beginning to set when the couple decided to set up camp. Hinata looked at the glorious orange horizon before her. She sighed in contentment.

"Hey, do you wanna get the firewood or set up the tent?" Choui asked her from behind.

"I'll do the tent."

Chouji pinched Hinata's side making her squeal. He chuckled, then went to go get the wood for the fire.

Hinata turned from the sunset and began to set up the tent. When she'd finished, she grabbed the bags Chouji had set against a tree and put them in the tent. Then, she pulled hers bags and put them next to his.

"Hey, the tent looks nice." Chouji stood in the entrance of the tent, his arms full of wood. "Why don't we eat before it gets too dark?"

Hinata blushed and nodded her head. He headed to the fire pit they'd built a few feet from the tent. Chouji set the wood down and began to light the fire while Hinata dragged a log over to use as a seat. She sat down on the log and watched Chouji finish the fire.

"Chouji-Kun?" Hinata's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Thank You."

Chouji looked over at the small girl. Her face was a bright pink- he could see that even if there was very little light. Her eyes glowed from the fire that burned before her.

"But Hinata, I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You've done everything."

Now Chouji could feel a blush creeping onto his face. He stood up and brushed of his pants before sitting down next to Hinata.

Chouji stared at Hinata, fascinated by her features. She was like a petite angel. Her pale soft skin, her delicate lips, and her silky indigo hair- Chouji had never seen a girl as pretty as she was. Finally, Chouji spoke. "No, I should be the one thanking you."

Hinata grabbed his hands and gave them a squeeze. When she let go, Chouji was back to his usual self.

"So, what should we have to eat, because I'm starving!"

Hinata hopped up from the log. "hold on and I'll get one of my bags. I've got some cooking utensils."

Hinata ran into the tent and grabbed her bag. She tossed it over her shoulder and sprinted back to her spot on the log. She sat down and began to unzip the bag.

"Let's see- I've got some pots and pans, some ramen boils, a jug of water, barbeque chips for you, and- what in the world?" Hinata pulled out an empty glass bottle.

"Let me see that." Hinata handed the bottle to Chouji, who uncapped it and sniffed it.

"Well, what's it from?" Hinata curiously asked him.

"It's odorless, so it's not a poison bottle." Chouji stated.

"So what is it from?"

Chouji shrugged. "I don't know. At least it's not poison or something though." Chouji pulled the bag over to him. "You said something about barbeque chips, right?"

Hinata smiled. When her marshmallow was hungry, that's all that was on his mind.

* * *

**Aww! So cute! well, I'm going to Florida the 20th, and my birthday is the 31st, so the next chapter will most likely be up in the beginning of August! **


	10. Magical Moodswings

**Nikkie here! This story is about half way over now! Hope you enjoy this chap! Review! Thnkx! -Nikkie**

Chapter 10

Magical Moodswings

After a few hours sitting by the fire with Chouji, she excused herself and went into the tent. As she was settling into a comfortable sleep, Chouji entered the tent. He crossed and went to the opposite side of the tent. Hinata heard Chouji sigh sadly. Hinata frowned into her pillow. She knew how hard it must be for Chouji to be with her. Her father wanted to kill him, for kami's sake. After Chouji had entered the tent, Hinata found it incredibly hard to fall asleep.

--

It was a bright and cheery morning when Chouji awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. _Where am I? Oh, that's right, I'm here with Hinata- Hinata!_

Chouji looked over to where Hinata had been sleeping. She wasn't there.

_Must've gone outside_, Chouji thought as he hopped up and exited the tent.

Just as Chouji thought, Hinata was outside. She was sitting on a rock, legs hanging loosely off of it's deformed surface. Chouji stood next to the rock, his shoulder inches away from Hinata's.

"Good morning." Chouji said in a happy voice. Hinata didn't answer.

"You okay?" Hinata finally turned toward him, a frown on her face.

"I'm fine." She said flatly.

"Well, we should pack up the stuff so we can get going." Hinata continued to frown as she hopped off the rock.

After gathering their belongings, the two set off. Hinata hadn't spoken hardly anything all morning, and her face still had the same frown on it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chouji asked again.

"I said I'm fine!" Hinata said, a bit louder than intended.

Chouji reached for her hand. Hinata pushed his away and turned her head from him.

"Hinata, just tell me what's bothering you," Chouji wasn't giving up that easily. It made him unhappy to see the heiress with such a sad face. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S BOTHERING ME!!" Hinata roared as she shoved the Akimichi boy off of her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Chouji watched as Hinata stormed up the path, not caring to wait for him. This is not the Hinata I've come to know…

--

Back in the village of Konoha, a young male is mumbling in his sleep…

"I don't know why I've done the cruel deed." The male's face is surrounded by long dark hair. "She is changing. No. Destiny is changing her." The male's face tightens in a grimace, then goes back to a peaceful look. "But this change is for the good. After all, no one can seriously love an Ackimichi."

--

The young heiress knew something was wrong with her. She felt…powerful…and angry. Her head told her to blame Chouji, but her heart told her otherwise.

"Chouji…" Hinata whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry."

The Ackimichi looked over at the girl just as she collapsed to the ground.

"HINATA!" Chouji's startled voice echoed through the forest as he rushed to her side.

As he scooped the fragile girl up, he couldn't help but be worried at how cold her skin was and how light she felt. Her pale skin had a greenish tint to it.

Chouji sat down next to the path, Hinata's unconscious body in his arms. Then, the pale eyelids of the girl opened, her eyes consumed with confusion, then anger.

"YOU!" Hinata jumped up from him, face filled with hatred. "What have you done to me?" Hinata fell to her knees, and the anger in her face was replaced with sadness and confusion. "What's wrong with me?"

Chouji cautiously went towards her. "You are different, Hinata. The only problem is," Chouji paused, trying to find the words he needed to say to her. "The only problem is, I don't know what's wrong with you either."

Big, wet tears began to fill the petite girl's eyes. She quick turned her head in the other direction as the tears quietly slid down her cheeks.

"Hina, I'm so sorry, but our destinies will be separate for now."

Hinata's head turned toward the boy in confusion. "What…what do you mean by that, Chouji?"

The boy sighed. This was worse than any stomachache he'd ever endured. "I mean… We can't be together right now."

Hinata's eyes grew wider as more tears streamed down her face. "You're leaving me?"

Chouji looked down at the ground, unable to handle the girl's tears. "For now." He said quietly. "I need to think over some things."

Chouji turned away, and quickly hurried away from the heiress before he had second thoughts on what he'd just said.

Hinata sat there on her knees, tears still pouring from her eyes. She was alone. Alone in the world, seemingly without a friend or purpose.

* * *

**So sad! it was so hard for me to make chouji be a jerk! but it'll make since later. next chapter to come soon!**


End file.
